Notable Locations
Residential * A fancy downtown apartment building ** The Black penthouse ** The Fieldman clan's apartment ** Mackenzie's apartment * Henry's Clone Complex of Shenanigans and SCIENCEDAD * Sean Romero's house just outside Seattle (It's a very large house, but "mansion" implies something much more ostentatious than it really is.) ** Can we agree on "big fancy house"? :P ** Actually no, the whole point of ixnaying the word "mansion" is due to the fact that it's not particularly fancy. :P ** So it's a McMansion? *flrrd* * The Guys' house in the suburbs Assorted Hangouts * An unspecified Starbucks * Game World * Eldridge, the coffee shop and poetry place * Some other coffee shop that may or may not be a Starbucks * Spam Spam Coffee and Spam ** Rachel and Lorelei work here ** Since it has PC baristas, this seems to have become the coffee shop meeting place of choice for most occasions. * An unspecified Subway at which Kiya is employed. * Java, a coffee shop (Is anyone else detecting a trend here? I am.) ** It is Seattle. Clubs and Bars * The Ark (18+): A bar that caters to metas. They employ an illusionist to project the appearance of various awesome bar things; take the illusions away and it looks like an empty warehouse. (With a bar in it. And not exactly "empty" on account of all the people, but you get the idea.) They use some type of device that either makes offensive powers less effective or grants minor invulnerability to people in the club to make it less deadly if some drunk guy starts shooting lasers out of his face or whatever. * Club Dark (18+): Goth club that Violet hangs out at or used to. Five floors, with the upper floors looking down at the bottom one. The patrons (especially this one guy) are rather clingy about Violet because she is apparently the most interesting thing in their lives. * Fascination Street (18+): A classic-goth (like 1980s/'90s vintage stuff) bar that Clone Joss and Kiya like and Gabe works at. Apparently they make good White Russians. * Some type of a goth/industrial bar (it hasn't been given a name) where CJ works; from the outside it just looks like a dive bar. * Delirious Biznasty (16+): An over/under dance club owned by hip-hop hipsters. They have glowy floors and flashing lights and loud techno music. In other words, it's a fairly generic club. * The Armadillo Club (18+): A fancy bar with a jazz theme. Hannah Sparks works here. * Cosplay Karaoke, a karaoke bar that encourages its patrons cosplay with autoclothes machines that make rental costumes on the spot. * Miscellaneous teen clubs, none of which have been named or detailed. Restaurants & Cafes * Chow's, the all-you-can-eat Chinese restaurant with Mongolian BBQ ** Sally Jones and Ai work here * Adria Rybar and Grill, a Greek/tapas restaurant * Rey de las Palmas, a Mexican restaurant (and apparently a favorite place of the Cyrus lacrosse team.) * Infinity Donuts, a donut shop that sells every conceivable flavor of donut including pumpkin, Canada, and human blood. The owner's name is Mark. He's never been seen on-screen. He goes out of his way to avoid being seen. ** Minnie, Zeta, Valencia, and Amelia work here. So does a named NPC known as Mr. Andrew Donut. * A sushi place that allows the customers to eat sushi off of naked people (18+) ** Jade works here * Crepe Expectations, a restaurant that serves many different kinds of crepes. ** Rory works here * The Buccaneer Boatfood Bonanza, a restaurant shaped like a pirate ship. While their main theme is pirates, they also incorporate every other theme they can get their hands on. They serve absurd but tasty foods (one of the tamer examples is chicken noodle soup with noodles shaped like chickens) and the waitstaff dress up in various costumes and occasionally engage in stage fighting for the entertainment of the patrons. The owners are usually present to oversee what the haps are. ** Erik works here, in the persona of a ninja. He uses his speed powers to make people's food appear and empty plates disappear without the waiter being visible. ** The Scot works here, in the persona of William Wallace. ** MJ works here, in the persona of a sunflower (what else). Her happiness aura gets her good tips. * Peace of Cake, a bakery run by the Brava mother-daughter team, who use their superpowers to make cakes and other pastries with the nutritional value of vegetables. * Future Burger, a fast-food burger place with a time travel theme. Their food is average at best, because people come there either for the novelty theme or because it's cheap, not because their stuff is particularly good. ** Lacey used to work here and hated it. ** Life works here. * Valkyrie Cakes, a bakery owned and operated by Bellmaria Kim. Notable for its extremely fancy cakes and similarly fancy decor with Many Frills in white and pastel pink. Even the employees have fancy outfits in the same colour scheme. Cyrus Institute School Grounds * Dormitories * School building * Fish Pond and grounds * Doctor Sparks' office * Cafeteria The Internet * An unnamed chatroom with a vague RP/gaming focus. Bob, Kerri, Keiichi, and prolly some other people hang out in it on a regular basis. * A chatroom full of vampire fangirls, including Rory, Amelia, and Mariah for strictly ironic purposes. Everything Else * B&P Toys and Games; Lou Black IV owns it and his daughter Alice works there as well. * Byron's Indie Snobbery & Music, a secondhand music store ** Clone Alli works here. * A similarly unnamed Japanese style karaoke bar at which Tony is employed. * The Brick House, a big fancy place for holding formal parties; it's either also a hotel or attached to one. * Black Cherry, Cherry's goth shop (not a Hot Topic); Cammy nicknamed it "Cherry's House of Goth" before it acquired a real name. It's on the ground floor of the cloneplex building. ** Aside from Cherry herself, Clone Joss and Anthrax work here. * A gym for metas what is run by a guy named Joey. Jack doesn't work there, but it's sort of his stomping grounds anyways. * The Inkwell, a tattoo parlor run by Angie. * Nerd Emporium, a store that sells all manner of nerdy wares. Travis works here and possibly Lacey too.